A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a capacitor component, is a chip-type condenser mounted on the printed circuit boards of various electronic products such as an image display apparatus, including a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a smartphone, a cellular phone, and the like, serving to charge or discharge electricity therein or therefrom.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a component of various electronic apparatuses due to advantages thereof, such as a small size, a high capacitance, and ease of mounting. As various electronic devices such as computers, mobile devices, and the like are miniaturized and have a high output, demand for miniaturization and high capacitance of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is increased.
In order to simultaneously achieve miniaturization and high capacitance of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, the number of stacked layers needs to be increased by reducing thicknesses of a dielectric layer and internal electrodes. Currently, the thickness of the dielectric layer has reached about 0.6 μm, and the dielectric layer continues to be thinned.
However, in a case in which the thickness of the dielectric layer is less than 0.6 μm, it is difficult to secure withstand voltage characteristics, and insulation resistance (IR) deterioration defect of the dielectric layer is increased such that quality and yield may be lowered.
In addition, according to the related art, in order to compare withstand voltage characteristics of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a breaking down voltage (BDV) at which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is broken is measured and determined while sequentially increasing an application voltage. Therefore, it is difficult to easily compare the withstand voltage characteristics of the multilayer ceramic capacitor.